You'll Get Sick
by xXScarlett-EvelynXx
Summary: "And in that moment, with Cece standing before her in soaked clothes and disheveled appearance, it dawned on Rocky that she had never looked lovelier. " ;; ReCe One-Shot.


**Hazza, I'm not dead! *^-^* Anyway, this is a little one-shot I've decided to make, just to get back into writing. It's inspired by a Pon and Zi photo that I've liked for a while now, and bam! A little idea popped into my head. So.. Enjoy.~**

Rain can be beautiful.

It's strange, because when you actually think about it, everything nice that happens, happens in the rain. Something about the way the icy droplets pool at your feet, soaking your clothes and chilling you to the bone can soothe you so easily. The way the steady patter rhythmically falls, quietly murmuring all of the words you never hear. Everything falls silent, but not still, other than the sweet music the rain brings. It's the sound of life being brought back to the world, a little something we're given to remind ourselves that what defines us is not how we stand, but how we rise after falling. In the rain, everything has something to say; from the cracked streets, to the dancing blades of grass- filling the air with all of their words, yet somehow remaining as silent as ever. The whole world will speak; it's just a matter of finding someone who's willing to listen.

All was silent in the town streets- no birds sang, no cars drove past, no winds whispered their solemn melodies. For a moment, all seemed to be at a strange, yet serene peace. Then, in an instant, a faint noise sounded, growing louder, filling the air with its loud noise. Alas, it was the sound of a bell ringing- it's high-pitched shriek almost deafening if you got too close. Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone once more- the only trace of it remaining was its faint echo that it left behind. For a moment, a single moment longer, all was still peacefully quiet. Until after that moment had passed, the sound of voices murmuring sounded. Teens pooled out of the school that was in the distance- all in small groups laughing and talking. The glass doors shuddered, smudged with their fingerprints, with each new face that pushed their way out. Although it looked chaotic, if you looked closely you'd see the unspoken harmony that flowed within the crowd- while some walked, others hopped in their cars, yet everyone still found their way of breaking out of the crowd and away from the school. As the last of the kids dispersed, the school grounds grew quiet once more, a small sigh coming out in a steady breeze that began to blow.

Then, a last girl pushed her way out of the school and in front of it. Her fiery curls bounced as she halted, her fawn-brown eyes scanning the area beyond her for a moment. She was beautiful- something about the way she carried herself made you turn in her direction.

_Cece Jones._

As Cece stood, her gaze trailed upward to gaze at the sky overhead. It had begun to darken- not as regular grayscale overcast, but to the point where it became harder to see. The breeze that blew faintly before had kicked up into a steady wind, causing there to be a slight chill in the air. Thunder clapped in the distance, and with it came a sudden gust of wind. The girl's hair flew behind her shoulders, and she blinked as a cold droplet suddenly hit her nose. Drop by drop they began to fall, dampening her clothes, causing her to start shivering, until finally, a steady downpour began to fall. Narrowing her eyes, she scowled to herself. How come she didn't know that it was supposed to rain today? Biting her lip, the red-haired girl thought back to that morning's events. Vaguely she could remember hearing the voice of the weather man predicting rain, but it was drowned out by the music she had been playing. "Damnit." Cece growled, mentally scolding herself. Before long, she was soaked and chilled to the bone, shivering uncontrollably. She looked around for some form of shelter, but there was none to be found. Her school didn't have an overhead, and the doors were locked from the outside. So she could think of nothing else to do than to stand there, gazing up hopelessly above her.

Then, the sound of footprints made Cece turn around. Rocky was standing before her, her thicker frame slightly shielded by her black umbrella that cast shadows over her. "Rocky? What are you doing here?" Cece asked, her lips slightly parted and her brow furrowed down. For a moment, the brunette did not say anything. Her eyes trailed tentatively over the Cece's shuddering skin, lingering atop her face, her clothes, only barely touching over her eyes. And in that moment, with Cece standing before her in soaked clothes and disheveled appearance, it dawned on Rocky that she had never looked lovelier.

Without speaking, Rocky held her umbrella over Cece. Instantly she was drenched by the downpour, but she seemed unfazed as her eyes met Cece's. "If you get wet, you'll get sick." She whispered, a small smile crossing her lips. Her voice was quiet but- to Cece- it was painstakingly clear over the roar of the rain. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her face grow flushed as Rocky's soft eyes held her gaze without question. Something about the way Rocky was looking at her was different than she normally did. Rocky tended to look at her with a look of annoyance when she dragged her into mischief, or sheer terror when they were in a tight spot, or relief when Cece found a way around things. But the way she was looking at her now.. It looked like there was genuine emotion behind it, like she would have walked a thousand miles for her. And it made butterflies form in the pit of her stomach.

After the silent moment, Cece took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Rocky's waist, propping her chin up so it rested on her shoulder. The umbrella gave both of them sanctuary as they locked eyes once more, Cece's heart thrumming against Rocky's back. "Thanks, Rocks'." She said, her lips curving upward in a smile. Rocky smiled, and brushed a strand of hair- the color that of a dying ember- that had stuck to her bottom lip out of the way.

"No problem." The brunette said simply. Without another word, the two walked away in the direction of their houses, Cece still draped over the taller girl lovingly. Although no signal had been given, the two walked perfectly in-sync with one another, their footsteps making soft clapping sounds against the wet sidewalk.

Cece wasn't sure was going to happen tomorrow- whether they were just going to forget about this and never speak of it again. So she was going to make the most of this moment with Rocky, while it lasted.

**D'awh, happy ending. c: As you can see, I still need to work on my writing a bit. But I personally think that this is much better than how I used to write last year. Reviews would please me, my children. Hopefully I'll come up with something new soon.~ xXScarlett-EvelynXX**


End file.
